potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannibal Caesar
Early Life Born Hannibal Caesar on August 2nd, 1722, in Port-Au-Prince, Haiti. His parents Emmanuel Caesar, a common lowlife Haitian pirate, and Isabella Flores, ''a wealthy Spaniard gave him life and nothing more, abandoned by his mother at the age of 6 due to her not wanting to tarnish her bloodline his father Emmanuel regrettably was forced to raise him by himself. Burdened with a child to provide for his father also left him to fend for himself after only 5 years of providing care, left with nothing but a name he took to the sea with a small group of miscreants in late Spring of 1736 to try to make a name for himself, as he did becoming an unofficial officer of the small group of poverty stricken juveniles by 1740. After his short period of time with a small group known as ''Monster Sails ''he was sentenced to imprisonment for 8 years after a 4 year man hunt for him, but instead as he was being transported to a prison cell his carriage was ambushed and he was taken and forced into slavery. Now being transported by a brig to a foreign part of the Caribbean that was unknown to him along with dozens of men that were captured as he was, he planned an ambush to take over the ship with his fellow men. After about roughly 4 months at sea he was ready to led the rebellion and fight for his freedom, he was met with more force than anticipated and watched as men were massacred before his very eyes. After putting up a decent fight he was wounded and pushed over board left for dead as with his body in critical condition he wouldn't be able to be sold. Adrift at sea he washed up ashore weeks later on a remote island inhabited by seemingly none. After a few days seemingly stranded he found refuge at a small port town. he then stowed away aboard a ship unknown to him bound to Port Royal. After making port there in late 1749 he reinvented himself as he knew he was a wanted man by taking his mothers maiden name, as well as creating a persona as a gentlemen. He was known that day on as ''Sir Flores. Living as a common man in Port Royal and being recruited as a mere cadet in his Majesty's Royal Army in the year 1750, he came across a man whom presented himself as Pulp Daggerlord. Pulp Daggerlord ''saw the potential ''Sir Flores ''carried within him and approached him about being a hired-gun in what he called ''The Black Mercenary, ''After taking a moment to decide what he wanted he truly wanted to do, carry out his life as a common foot soldier or joining the growing ranks of the Mercenaries the choice was easy, and on that day November 4th, 1750, he joined the ranks of ''The Black Mercenary and declared him loyalty to the ''EITC. '' Category:EITC Category:British Category:Royal Navy